


He's an American Beauty

by fandomfreak14



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2012 patrick stump, F/M, Fluff, Smut, fall out boy - Freeform, insecure!patrick, patrick is married, patrick/elisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak14/pseuds/fandomfreak14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loves Elisa, Elisa loves Patrick, but Patrick doesn't love himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's an American Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Since Patrick and Elisa were married in 2012, in the middle of Soul Punk and right after Patrick lost all that weight, he would still think he was fat when they had sex for the first time. This has been floating around in my head for a while, and now I finally decided to write it. Sorry if it sucks.

Elisa ground her hips lightly to his as she kissed him feverishly, his hands gripping her waist. He let out a soft groan into her mouth, grabbing her waist tighter and pulling her closer to him.

“I love you so much, Patrick,” she muttered against his lips.

“I love you too, Elisa,” he replied.

Elisa trailed her lips off of his and down his jaw, onto his neck. She sucked and bit gently, savoring the sounds of the soft breathy pants he let out as she did so. Finally, Elisa sat up and pulled her shirt off over her head, exposing the expanse of perfectly tanned skin to Patrick

Patrick put his hands directly back on her hips, savoring the feel of her skin under his fingertips. Elisa reached back and fumbled with her bra strap, finally getting it undone and slipping it off her shoulders. Patrick’s hands slid up her body and began to grope her breasts. She threw her head back, moaning in pleasure.

Somehow, Elisa also loses her pants and underwear, so she is now naked on top of a fully clothed Patrick. She reaches for the top button of his shirt, making to undo it.

“No,” Patrick said, stopping her. “Nonononono.”

He turned away from her gaze, sniffling once

“Patrick, what-what’s wrong?” She asked, concerned, as she gently turned his face back to meet her eyes.

“I-I’m too fat,” he manages to stutter out. “I-it’s just gonna turn you off if I take off my shirt.”

Elisa wants to cry. “No, Patrick! No! I love you so much and that will not happen!”

“Y-yes it will!” He protests.

“Patrick, you’ve lost so much weight in the past years, and I’m so proud of you. You were beautiful then and you are still beautiful now.”

“I didn’t lose enough,” he replied, sniffling again.

“Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. There is no set amount for how much you have to weigh to be perfect. You are perfect, Patrick.”

“But-but you’re just s-so skinny Elisa, and I don’t know why you’d want a f-fat pig like m-me.”

“Don’t say that, please!” She begged, a few tears escaping from her eyes. “Patrick please, I love you no matter what, I married you because I thought you were perfect. And you still are.”

Patrick sniffled once more, not giving a reply. This time as Elisa went for his top button he made no move to stop her, just looked anywhere but her face. She went slowly, popping open the buttons one by one, eventually pulling his shirt off and tossing it off the bed.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked him over. Slowly, she undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down his legs, discarding those as well. When she finished, she sat back on her heels and looked at all of Patrick that was exposed to her. 

His tummy was pale and soft, and his chest was smooth. He did still have a bit of chub around his torso and thighs, but Elisa thought it was beautiful. There was just more of him for her to love. He was positively huggable and cuddly, and Elisa lost track of time when she was staring at him.

“Elisa?” Patrick’s tentative voice snapped her back to reality.

“Yes?”

He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she knew what he was asking, though the question remained unspoken.

“You’re beautiful, Patrick,” throwing herself into him for a hug. She pushed his hair back from his face, looking into his eyes. “Every inch of you is perfect and beautiful and cuddly and I love you so much and I wouldn’t want anybody else here in front of me right now.”

Patrick’s cheeks darkened in a blush as he pulled her to his body. “Thank you,” he mumbled, kissing her collarbone. “I love you too.”

With that, he flipped them over so he was hovering above her and he nudged his boxers down his legs. As he did so, his member sprang free and Elisa drank in the sight of Patrick--all of him. And-and it was beautiful.

Patrick looked into her eyes, wordlessly asking for consent, and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Patrick pushed into her slowly, and all Elisa could feel was an intense feeling of euphoria.

He started out slowly, his thrusts going deep, him a lot longer and thicker than Elisa ever imagined. Slowly, he sped up his thrusts, hitting that spot deep inside of her every time. Elisa let out a high pitched whine and he took that as permission to go faster. As he began to speed up more and more, Elisa took him all in through the haze of pleasure she was currently engulfed in. Patrick’s stomach and chest jiggled a little bit as he moved, but Elisa found it somewhere between endearing and totally and completely hot. She tensed her muscles around him and Patrick groaned lowly into her ear. 

Elisa threw her arms around his shoulders, fingers threading in his hair and tugging him down so she could suck on his neck. At this exact moment, Patrick decided to slide one hand down her body to apply pressure to her clit. This caused Elisa to let out a loud moan directly into Patrick’s ear. He grunted in response, thrusting into her with reckless abandon, rubbing her clit in small, perfect circles.

“Patrick! I’m--”

“So am I,” he grunted. “B-but I’m not coming until you do.”

Patrick bent his neck and took Elisa’s earlobe into his mouth, letting it slide out between his teeth, and that was what sent her over the edge. She came with a cry, pulling him closer to her body. Patrick, on the other hand, only came with a slight grunt. She could feel his stomach muscles tense and then it was over. He pulled out and laid beside her, pulling her to his chest.

“I love you so much,” he said to her.

“I love you too, Patrick,” she said, running her hands down his chest and stomach and back up again. “You’re so beautiful and you did so well and I told you I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Patrick smiled and blushed, snuggling himself into her and burying his face into the crook of her neck. She could just barely make out a soft “Thank you” that was muttered into her skin.

“No, thank you.”

She could feel him heat up in a more intense blush and she smiled. He was so perfect.


End file.
